The Price is Right Timeline/Season 24
Season 24 (1995-1996) Pricing game calendar for Season 24, hosted by Scorpz. Week 1 (964):''' September 11-15 * On Monday, the set is decorated for the season premiere. * On Monday, the camera begins the opening on an anniversary celebration sign on the stage in the back of the audience. * On Monday, only one opening title, "We're Still #1", is shown. * In Monday's opening, the line "Television's most exciting hour of fantastic prizes!" is replaced with "The first show of our 24th year on CBS!" * On Monday, Bob is introduced as "The star of The Price Is Right, and the winner of nine Emmys, Bob Barker!" * Thursday show features the 1,000th playing of Range Game. * After this week, Gena temporarily leaves the show to tape Baywatch. '''Week 2 (965):''' September 18-22 '''Week 3 (966):''' September 25-29 * On Tuesday, the contestant playing 3 Strikes accidentally draws two chips -- a number and a strike -- at the same time. Bob declares that the draw does not count. * Bob declares Thursday's Range Game to be the game's 1,000th playing; in reality, it is the 1,002nd. '''Week 4 (967):''' October 2, 30, 4-6 * Originally scheduled for October 2-6. '''Week 5 (968):''' October 9-11, 31, 13 * Originally scheduled for October 9-13. '''Week 6 (969):''' October 16-20 * On Monday, Rod models the sixth Item up for Bids. '''Week 7 (970):''' October 23-27 * Friday show is Holly's last episode; from this point forward, the show goes back to having three Barker's Beauties. '''Week 8 (971):''' December 8, 11, November 1-3 * Originally scheduled for October 30-November 3. * On Monday, Gena briefly returns to the show. '''Week 9 (972):''' November 6-10 * On Monday, the contestant playing Spelling Bee bids $475 on a video cassette; after the game is over, Bob declares that she can keep the tape as a "bonus gift." * Monday show features the 1,000th playing of Most Expensive. * Thursday show features the debut of Split Decision. '''Week 10 (973):''' November 13-17 * On Thursday, Bonus Game is played for a car. '''Week 11 (974):''' November 20-22 * Thanksgiving week; only three shows. * On Tuesday, Range Game is played for a car. '''Week 12 (975):''' November 27-December 1 '''Week 13 (976):''' December 4-7 * Only four shows; no Friday episode. '''Week 14 (977):''' December 18-22 '''Week 15 (978):''' December 25 * Christmas week; only one show, on Monday. '''Week 16 (979):''' January 2-5 * New Year's week; only four shows. * On Friday, Make Your Move is played for a car for the final time. '''Week 17 (980):''' January 9-12 * Only four shows; no Monday episode. * On Tuesday, a new, more solid and more legible "Barker's Bargain Bar" sign is introduced; the logo itself, however, is unchanged. * On Tuesday, Safe Crackers is played for a car. * On Wednesday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * On Wednesday, for no apparent reason, Double Prices has no logo; the front of the podium is solid blue. '''Week 18 (981):''' January 15-19 * On Tuesday, Barker's Marker$ begins to be concealed by the Giant Price Tag; before this, it had been concealed by the Race Game Curtain. * Wednesday show features the debut of Shopping Spree. * On the very first playings of Shopping Spree, an orange vane display shows the minimum amount the contestant must spend, and the green vane display shows how much he has spent thus far. '''Week 19 (982):''' January 24-26 * Only three shows, on Wednesday-Friday. * On Wednesday, Freeze Frame is played for a car for the final time. * The car offered in Freeze Frame on Wednesday is believed to be the very last 4-digit car to appear on the show. * Starting on Friday, Chantel appears for several shows, again as a try-out model. * Friday's Punch a Bunch features well-known contestant Bryan, who gives back $5,000 and ends up winning the game. '''Week 20 (983):''' January 29-February 2 * Monday show features the 1,000th playing of Any Number. * On Tuesday, Bob awards the Dice Game contestant $1 from his pocket after he rolls 3 on all four dice. '''Week 21 (984):''' February 5-9 * In Friday's Side by Side, Bob has the contestant move the numbers instead of doing it himself; over the next few years, this gradually becomes the norm. '''Week 22 (985):' February 12-14, 16, 15 * Originally scheduled for February 12-16. * On Friday, Adam Sandler (the actor, not the Price staffer) appears in the Showcase to promote ''Happy Gilmore; the winner of the Showcase wins an extra prize of a private screening of the movie for himself and 49 friends at Universal Studios. * By Friday, Shopping Spree's orange vane display has been replaced by an orange card, and the green display has begun showing how much the contestant must still spend. '''Week 23 (986):''' February 19-23 '''Week 24 (987):' February 26, 28-March 1 * Only four shows; Tuesday has the Pillsbury Bake-Off and a "Soapbreak Special" about ''The Young and the Restless's Shemar Moore. '''Week 25 (988):''' March 4-8 * On Monday, Rod wears a normal suit. * In Tuesday's Lucky $even, presumably in error, the car reveal is accompanied first by no music and then by "Splendido!". '''Week 26 (989):''' March 11-15 * Monday show features the final playing of $uper $aver. '''Week 27 (990):''' March 18-22 * Starting on Friday, Kyle appears as a try-out model for several episodes; this may be her last appearance on the show. '''Week 28 (991):''' March 25-29 * On Monday, Super Ball!! is played for a car. * In Tuesday's Plinko, contestant Margie wins all five chips and puts all of them in the zeroes. * On Thursday, Secret "X" is played for a car. * On Friday, Double Prices is played at Door #3. * In Friday's mid-show bumper, Rod asks viewers to stay tuned for "The Price Is Right's second half" instead of "the second half of The Price Is Right." '''Week 29 (992):''' April 1-5 * On Monday, the trip skins, which had previously been colored to their edges, are painted black from the edge of their first large octagon on outward; this change then reverts for two days before becoming permanent on Thursday. * On Wednesday, Check-Out's center scoreboard, which had originally been a vane display, is replaced with a new egg-crate display. * On Wednesday, Check-Out's win range is increased to $1.00. '''Week 30 (993):''' April 8-12 * In Monday's second Showcase Showdown, during a spin-off, Bob resets the Big Wheel to 5 for both spins; while this is unusual, it is not strictly wrong. '''Week 31 (994):''' April 15-19 '''Week 32 (995):''' April 22-26 * On Monday, Chantel becomes a permanent Beauty. * On Tuesday, Penny Ante is played for a car. * Thursday show features the debut of Eazy az 1 2 3. '''Week 33 (996):''' April 29-May 3 '''Week 34 (997):''' May 6-10 * Beginning on Wednesday, the show's credits are done with Chyroned graphics. * On Friday, a new "Double Showcase Winner" graphic, using the same font as the "total winnings of over $35,000" graphic that would later appear for most of the last decade of the Barker era, is introduced. No other episodes are known to have used this graphic, and given that the next two seasons only had one double showcase win between them, it is entirely possible that the staff simply forgot it existed and went back to the old graphic out of habit. '''Week 35 (998):''' May 13-17 * On Wednesday, Eazy az 1 2 3 uses its "think music" for the first time. '''Week 36 (999):''' May 20-24 * On Thursday, Range Game is played for a car. * On Friday, Split Decision briefly abandons its clock in favor of simply giving contestants three guesses. '''Week 37 (1,000 – #001xK):''' May 27-31 * During Wednesday's show, one of the cameras breaks down, resulting in some unusual directing in the second half of the episode. '''Week 38 (1,001 – #002xK):''' June 3-7 * On Wednesday, Split Decision's normal format returns. * On Friday, the Showcase Showdown's split-screen arrow shot is done away with. '''Week 39 (1,002 – #003xK): June 10-14 * Season finale week. * On Monday, Golden Road is played for a boat. Category:Timelines